When You're Mad
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: This is a oneshot HermioneDraco fic... My first attempt at smut. So please be nice. I'm not very good at writing smut. Rated for small smut and language.


**Ok well... I came up with this well listening to my iPod and washing dishes. And I know I'm working on "Twinkling Eyes and Cheshire Grins" ...I'm working on the last chapter... so I'm taking a break from it...and I got to post this now before I forget! So yea... just a little one-shot to sort of tie you all over!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot... the song is by Ne-yo. It's a good song! I have it on repeat right now for inspiration. And oh yes... the characters belong to J.K.Rowling. :D**

**Rated for...well SUGGESTIONS... and umm...language I guess... **

**Also I didn't know what pairing to do, so I asked my friend, I r e n ii, to pick 2 numbers between 1 and 4...and it took her a while... but she picked 2 and 3... and then I asked her to pick one number...and she picked 3... so thats the pairing...Oh and the numbers where like this...**

**1-George/Hermione**

**2-Fred/Hermione**

**3-Draco/Hermione**

**4-Sirius/Hermione**

**And don't ask me why I'm telling you this :P So too bad I r e n ii... you ALMOST had you're Fred/Hermione story!**

**Personally...I like this pairing the best for it!**

**AND THIS IS THE CLOSEST THING TO SMUT THAT I'm WRITING!!!**

* * *

"DRACO MALFOY!!" The brunette burst through the door to her flat...well, THEIR flat. "I know you're in here!" She checked the kitchen to her left, but when the blonde wasn't to be seen in there, she headed to the living room. Throwing down her bag and shrugging off her coat. "DAMN IT MALFOY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" 

_It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)_

She saw his cloak laying on the side of the sofa and she grabbed it. "DRACO!" She turned as the blonde appeared in the doorway behind her. She threw the cloak at him. "Why don't you have a shirt on?!"

"Um, I was sleeping." He yawned and leaned against the door. "What's up?"

"What's up!? WHAT'S UP!? You completely HUMILIATED me at work today!!" She threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him. "Humiliated!!!"

_Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up_

Draco smirked, catching the paper like only a true 'I-had-my-father-buy-my-way-onto-the-quiditch-team seeker' would...Perfectly. He looked her up and down. Right from the slightly more tamed brown locks, over the angered face and blazing eyes, over the chest that was rising faster as she tried to control her anger, over her thighs and navy skirt, and back up to her eyes. Those blazing, scare-you-to-death eyes. He smiled.

"What the hell are you staring for!? Do you have nothing to say!?"

_I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

"DRACO!"

"wha-at." He whined in that mock-sweet, innocent voice he had perfected on her.

"Don't whine at me! Do you have nothing to say for yourself?!"

"Not paticularly." His eyes shone dangerously and Hermone folded her arms across her chest. He continued to stare.

"DRACO! Stop staring at me. I mean it! You embarassed me at work today. Look at that damn paper! My boss wants a meeting now because of you! He wants to discuss certain 'personal issues' with me that he thinks I should be leaving at home."

Draco smirked again. He loved how her cheeks got all pink and flushed when she yelled. And her nose had a slight wrinkle to it...like something foul smelling was under it, but she was trying not to make a face. He loved that look.

"DRACO! STOP IT! I mean it Malfoy. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

He smirked at her and walked forward slowly. "You must be hot in that sweater, I find it warm in here..."

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place_

He reached out to the hem of her sweater but she pulled away. Storming off into the kitchen. "I'm making tea. You want tea? I'll make you a tea. Then we can sit down and talk like **adults**!" She emphasized the last word and disappeared into the kitchen storming out seconds later. "On second thought. We don't need tea! Sit down and tell me why the hell you did that!" She pulled out a chair roughly and it tipped over. What a temper she had.

"I can think of other things we can do that are more...**adult**." He stated smirking at her again. That pushed her over the edge and she left the chair laying on the floor.

"Is that all you think about!? SEX!" She paced back and forth along the table turning around to face him, her eyes blazing a dangerous shade. "You are immature you know that!! An immature PRAT! And you...you...ARGH!"

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is  
_  
_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you_

"No. But with you...it's the majority of what I think about."

She scowled at him. "You are so...so..." She stumbled on the right word as he came closer.

"Oh come on Hermione. Lighten up!" He backed her into the table and she squeeked. Her eyes flaring again.

"DRACO MALFOY! You are the biggest B-"

He presed his lips hard and rough against hers. Silencing her words. She froze as he kissed her and he took the opportunity to slip his tounge into her mouth. She melted into the kiss, but soon enough her senses kicked in... like he knew they would... and she shoved him back. Her breathing heavier than before. She held him back.

"Do not..." She tried to settle her breathing, but he reached up and stroked her cheek. "Draco..." She half moaned half threatened.

_Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you_

"You know you like it."

"Not now. Now I want to talk about today. About what happened at the office!"

"What happened at the office?" He asked in mock surprise. "Why my dear... you know as much as I do that you liked it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too." He reached out and kissed her again before she could disagree again.

_And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you_

She cuffed him on the back of the head. "Give it up Draco. I want to talk...NOW!" She turned again and he watched her as she pulled her hair out of a bun and picked up the paper she had thrown at him.

"Hermione..."

No answer. She only turned and glared at him. Waiting for his appology, for his explaination.

"God you're hot."

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

She clenched her hands in a fist and turned to storm up the stairs, calling back over her shoulder. "That's it! THAT'S IT! Get out...NOW! I don't care! When you decide you want to grow up and explain yourself to me, then you can come back and MAYBE I'll let you in. Until then get out! And don't think I don't mean it! I swear Malfoy...you don't get out now I'll curse your you-know-whats off!!"

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)_

He sprinted up the stairs behind her, but as he reached the door she slammed it in his face. "Hermione open the door."

"No!"

"HERMIONE! Open it! Now! Alohomora!" He cursed under his breath again. He knew the spell didn't work. Hermione and him had made sure of that... Especially on the bedroom door. But he had to try it. "Granger! Open up!"

"NO! Get lost Malfoy! I mean it!" He heard her pullng out his suitcase, she was seriously going to pack for him.

"Granger..." He growled dangerously. She wouldn't dare. Draco's eyes were shining menacingly now.

They usually didn't use last names anymore... but they were mad, and when Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger get mad...oooh watch out. Harry and Ron had gotten used to Malfoy's prescence after the war, but everyone knew that they secretly hoped Hermione would curse him to death during one of their **many** rows. Suddenly Draco remembered something from one of those muggle love movies Hermione had...ahem... forced... him to watch.

"Granger...I'm counting to three." No reply, although the suitcase had stopped shuffling now. "One... Two... THREE!" He kicked at the door twice and it burst open. Hermione blinked at him. He couldn't help the smirk that came over his face...he had actually did it...he had broke down...well, open...a door.

"Bloody brilliant Malfoy...Break the lock...that'll help us out a LOT!" She turned from him and pulled open a drawer. Pulling out his clothes and throwing them into his suitcase.

"Alright Granger, enough is enough..." His eyes mere shining in a way that would have anyone else running for their lifes in the opposite direction. Hermione knew better though...He wouldn't dare hurt her. She turned back to him and walked straight up to him.

"Enough is enough is it? Well then I've had enough Draco. You humiliated me in front of EVERYONE at the office today!" Her voice was low and threatening. Draco stood his ground. "That little stunt you pulled is going to get me fired! You don't come storming into a board meeting, drunk, and yelling about LAUNDRY! And then you most CERTAINLY don't spot me and start MAKING OUT WITH ME!! EspECIALly in front of the MINISTER OF MAGIC!" Her voice was rising and Draco was staring her down.

"You could have stopped me...but I seem to remember that you were having fun..."

"You pulled me out of a board meeting and dragged me into the minister's office!!!! ON HIS DESK!! ON MY BOSSES DESK!!"

"Which reminds me..."

"WITH THE DOOR OPEN STILL!!!"

"I must send him a fruitbasket and a howler..."

Hermione blinked. "You're kidding right?"

"No... It was a lovely spot and I'm glad his office was so close... but he really didn't have to storm in like that... Cursing and screaming."

"DRACO! You...you..."

"I was drunk ok...let it go."

"LET IT GO!!" Her eyes flared up again. "Let it go!! You're going to get me fired!!"

"So! Hey you enjoyed every minute of it so don't you DARE blame me for EVERYTHING!" He walked towards her and she backed against the wall. "And I'm sure you can go without your little Ministry Job for a while Hermione." Hermione flinched slightly at his icy tone, but lifted her chin up as he continued. "If you forgotten...I put up with my family to move in here... My father pretty much disowned me when he first found out. If he hadn't died during the last battle...I wouldn't have a penny to my name. I put up with your damn friends..."

"Don't you DARE insult Harry and Ron..." Her back hit the wall roughly and he pushed up against her.

"I put up with a lot for you Hermione... And the least you can do is not worry about a little job at the Ministry..."

"Little job? I worked hard for that possition Malfoy..." Her voice trailed off as they locked eyes. They stared at eachother for what seemed like 10 minutes.

He pushed his lips hard against hers and lifted her slightly of the ground. Bruising her lips and causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

_And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)  
_  
They fell onto the bed...Hermione's skirt joining her top and Draco's pants on the floor. She moaned against his neck and he ran a hand up her thigh, then side, across her stomach...

_Then we forget what we were mad about_

Hermione curled up beside him and rested her head in his neck as he pulled the blankets up over them. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her. Her nose was still wrinkled slightly as she began to figure out what they were previously doing. Draco sighed.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

"Draco..."

"I know, I know...I was an arse ok. I was drunk... I was worried..."

"About what!?"

"Us."

"Why?!" She sat up straighter.

"Because... I don't know... you're so close with Harry and Ron, and they hate my guts..."

"That's not true...They hate ALL of you...not just your guts... and they're starting to come around."

"Har har...funny. But still... you might listen to them and leave me. I mean you already spend so much time at work.."

"It's called a job Draco." Her voice hardened slightly. "And because of you-" She smacked him on the chest lightly, "I might not have one now."

He squeezed her shoulders lightly and kissed her head.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you_

"So? Who cares? You'll do fine without a job."

"No I won't I need to work."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do."

"No...you don't."

"Yes... I DO!"

_And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy_

He kissed her again but she pulled away. "Draco! I need to work. Life's not cheap you know! I need to work to pay for my half of the rent...and to buy groceries...and when I'm older I'll need-!" He kissed her on the lips and silenced her.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you_

"Hermione..." He mumbeld against her lips. "Don't worry about any of that stuff... My father died, I inherited the fortune... I can support both of us, no problem...with a ton to spare."

"Draco I'm not going to let my boyfriend pay for my house, and food, and-"

"Then let your husband."

"WHAT!?"

"Marry me."

"Is that a question?"

"If it isn't?"

"I'll be mad."

"Then no it's a statement. Marry me."

"Draco..." She sat up. "Are you serious?"

"No I'm Draco... Sirius is my cousin..." She glared at him. "But I DO want you to marry me." He reached around on the floor for his jeans and pulled a rather large ring box out of his pocket. Inside was a BEAUTIFUL diamond ring. "Marry me."

Hermione's eyes wattered...but she nodded. He slipped the ring on her finger and she smiled slightly. "I'm still mad at you though... about work... and instead of TELLING me to marry you...you could have asked."

"Hermione...be mad all you want."

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

* * *

**Ok...this is the DEEPEST I've gone with the characters...the most description in their...ahem...actions. So please read and review... No flames. But Constructive Criticsm is always welcomed!**

**And yes I know...it kinda sucks...not my best work... FAR from my best actually...but it's my first attempt really at smut!**


End file.
